kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
POS universe
This article lists the differences between the official Sierra universe and The Silver Lining universe. This includes original material introduced by the TSL. Background Although The Silver Lining uses some information inspired by The King's Quest Companion, the team has chosen to ignore the book for the most part (this means that there are some inconsistencies between TSL and the companion). Instead choosing to only use information originating from the games (though in a few instances they chose to take liberties with the details of the games for the sake of their story). Castle of the Crown *The Pegasus are are a race of winged horses in The Silver Lining. In the official games the flying horses are known as 'winged horses'. Pegasus is actually a member of the race. *The door under the lefthand stairs in the Grand Hall of the Castle of the Crown, leads to a hallway (rather than directly to the kitchen/Cook as in KQ6). On the left side of the hallway is the castle kitchen, and at the end of the hallway is the entrance to the castle courtyard. In the original KQ6, Alexander can enter the kitchen directly through the door to look around but is shooed out by the Cook. In Amiga KQ6 Alexander actually passed directly through the kitchen from the magic door to the grand hall. *The alcove with the paintings is a completely different shape in TSL. Its a square hallway in TSL, and a round alcove in KQ6. *In TSL the southern room on the upstairs eastern hallway is the guest bedroom. In KQ6 and related lore suggested that the room was a storage room. *In TSL the nothern room on the upstairs western hallway is another guest bedroom. In KQ6 this was the castle study. *In TSL the room behind the throne are "guest bedrooms". In KQ6 this was the castle tower. *The layout and appearance of Cassima's bedroom, is different than the view given in KQ6, and mentioned in lore. The version in TSL has more windows across from the wall with the secret passage, the walls are more elaborate. The mirror rests between the two windows. The curtain in the corner is missing. The door to the hallway is seen next to the curtain. KQC suggests that her room only has one single tall window near her bed (though only the window can be seen from the outside in KQ6). The window is located near corner of the castle. Lands *Etheria is not part of Eldritch, they are treated as separate lands. Etheria and Eldrich may be part of the same world as Daventry, rather than in parallel worlds of the Multiverse. *The Enchanted Island and quartz tower (unofficial) are important to the plot of The Silver Lining, though the appearance of the tower is not consistent with the tower as seen during KQ2.http://www.tsl-game.com/media/wallpapers/Two_Valanices_800x600.jpg According to the Four Winds, it was part of a land that could only be reached through the three doors (in official lore, it could possible also be reached by sea, but the land's exact location was unknown). *The world in TSL is loosely based on the maps of Daventry in the King's Quest Companion (3rd Edition). Withdrawal The unofficial timeline gives dates for the first withdrawal. The King's Quest Companion, the only official source to mention the withdrawals, never actually mentions when the events took place (though one reference suggests it was between a thousand to a few eons ago). The manuals never mention withdrawals and rather give a different theory of Daventry's existence, stating that Daventry existed on the earth in the past. The date was formerly 4000 BDC in earlier versions of the TSL timeline, but changed to 10,000 BDC due to inspiration from the earliest known date in the official timeline, c. 10,000 BGC. That is 10.5 millenia ago, that means 10 millenia before the founding of the Kingdom of Daventry). Green Isles * The Land of the Green Isles seen in the navigation chart, and the island flyover, does not particularly conform to the geography (I.E. mountain ranges) of the islands seen on the magic map in King's Quest 6, or related sources. *In KQ6 and official material its stated that the Green Isles are a tropical land that remain in spring all year long due to the Druid's weather manipulation. In TSL, a book in the bookstore suggests that the Green Isles has all four seasons; Spring and Summer are mentioned as as covering six months of the year with influence from Persephone. Isle of the Crown *The Dawn Inlet is the location of the Docks of the Isle of the Crown (unofficial). The area is known as the Crown Isle Docks in official sources. *There is a large tree near the Crossroads that falls down during the storm. In KQ6, there was no tree in that location. Isle of Wonders *TSL refers to the island as the 'Isle of Wonders' in KQ6 and official lore, it is only known as the 'Isle of Wonder'. *Shell Beach is the location on the north side of the Isle of Wonders. It is the location of the docks and oyster beds. This location is known simply as 'The Beach' in official sources (a name shared by several other beaches in the Land of the Green Isles). In KQ6 the beach is actually on the south side of the island. *Crying cabbage in TSL, rather than Baby's Tears. The cabbage cries 'baby's tears'. They look old and shriveled. *Artistically, the iceberg lettuce in TSL, doesn't much resemble the icerberg lettuce seen in KQ6. It doesn't much resemble any form of lettuce. In KQ6, the lettuce is green much like real lettuce, and grows close to the ground like regular lettuce. The lettuce in TSL is blue, and looks more like a flower and grows on a stem. Isle of the Sacred Mountain *In TSL, Thorn Bay is located on the north side of the island. In KQ6, the location of the sandy cove was actually located on the southside of the island. The King's Quest Companion placed the cove near a little inlet on the south-eastern edge of the island. This location is known simply as 'The Beach' in official sources (a name shared by several other beaches in the Land of the Green Isles). For whatever reason the designers put the former location of the Cliffs of Logic on the north side of the island. In KQ6 Cliffs of Logic was on the southside of the island. *In TSL, Graham is able to swim in the bay in deep water. This is inconsistent with KQ6, in which Alexander would attempt to wade out into the water, and the currents and undertow would ferociously tug at his legs (once he reached the water up to his hips), and pull him out to sea, and then under. In official lore it is impossible to swim in the waters surrounding the islands due to the eddies, whirlpools, and currents. *The palace in The Silver Lining doesn't match visually with the Palace Nest seen in KQ6. Infact its a completely different architecture. The Palace seen in KQ6 actually visually resembles the rest of the Winged Ones homes seen in TSL. Incidentally in KQ6, most of the Winged Ones lived in simple nests in KQ6 (rather than the marble buildings seen in TSL). *In The Silver Lining the Winged Ones have destroyed the Cliffs of Logic to make way a staircase up to the top of the cliffs, forming a grand staircase. This is out of character for the Winged Ones who according to KQ6 material, are "fiercely protective" of Ancient Ones artifacts, much as an archaeologist is protective of ancient sites of antiquity. It is also said that the prophecy concerning the cliffs was an ancient prophecy, and it was implied that the cliffs were made for that prophecy (perhaps predating the Winged Ones themselves). However, according to information in the Guidebook and KQ6, the prophecy was actually fairly recent (made around the time of the Guidebook was written), and was made by the Winged Ones' Oracle. * In TSL, there is no explanation for the reason why the the Winged One race would build steps up to the top of their mountain. An issue of Four Winds tries to explain that they are trying to learn how to interact with people more, and decided to create the staircase to allow people up to their city. They decided to destroy the cliffs because it was built for and related to an ancient prophecy to which Alexander solved, and was no longer relevant. * In the KQ6 continuity it is said that they prize their privacy, and prefer to limit visitors (as stated in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles). It is also said in the Guidebook, that the Winged Ones fiercely protective of any of the artifacts left behind by the Ancient Ones race, their creators, much as an archaeologist would be protective of a site of World Heritage. The Cliffs were one such artifact and were built to protect the Ancient Ones from intruders from the seas. The prophecy itself was actually from the Oracle of the Winged Ones, and wasn't ancient but given in recent times just after the minotaur moved into the catacombs and began to attack the Winged Ones city and demanding sacrifices. She made the prophecy just a few years before or after Guidebook was written, about a decade before KQ6. In the King's Quest Companion its stated that the cliffs are the single way up the mountain (besides being carried up), its suggested that the puzzles have reset, to slow down others from reaching the top. *In TSL, the Oracle had the Winged Ones build the Cliffs of Logic (unofficial), and made the ancient prophecy that only whosoever could solve the cliffs would save the kingdom (knowing once the prophecy was fulfilled the cliffs would no longer be needed). She also prophecied that a man would come who would fly like the Winged Ones themselves (like Icarus (unofficial) of old). It is mentioned that the only two humans have ever visited the Oracle, they are Alexander and Graham (both individuals tied to some of her prophecies). *Actually the prophecy of the Winged Ones in KQ6 was actually a rather recent prophecy, made under a decade before KQ6 after Derek had left the islands. Not long after he left, the minotaur took over (before that, the Winged Ones controlled the catacombs). *Additionally, the Cliffs of Logic were actually built by the Ancient Ones, and predate the winged ones. It is said in the Guidebook that Winged Ones were strongly protective of the cliffs and any artifacts related to the Ancient Ones (therefore in official history wouldn't have destroyed the cliffs). The cliffs purpose is a bit different according to the Guidebook as well. It was created to prevent invaders from making it up to their kingdom, and only allow those they trusted access. As a Winged One (a race who evolved centuries after the fall of the Ancients) the Oracle, would have been born centuries after the fall of the Ancients, and would have no connection to them. *TSL also suggests that perhaps that the Oracle may not have been the one who made the prophecy, and it seems to have predated her (however in KQ6 it is said to be her prophecy). Although it may imply that she existed at the time of the Ancients (which doesn't fit with the explanation given in KQ6/Guidebook of the Winged Ones race evolving long after the ancients). *It is claimed in TSL, that Alexander and Graham were the only two humans to have ever visited the Oracle. However, in the official lore it is stated that Caliphim and Allaria have consulted her in the past. Isle of Mists *Cape Fog is the location on the east side of the Isle of Mists. It is the location of the landing beach. In KQ6 the the area was known as 'The Beach' in the KQ6 hintbook (sharing its name with the beaches on the other islands). In KQ6, the beach is actually on the south side of the island. *In The Silver Lining the island is usually referred to as the Isle of Mist or the Isle of Mists. In King's Quest VI and related information the island was officially only known as the Isle of the Mists (and in one instance the 'Isle of Mist'). *In TSL the hood that Arch Druid wears is said to be a cheetah, but appears to be skin of a jaguar. In KQ6, the druid actually wears the skin of a leopard, based on the definitive spot pattern. Leopards may sometimes be confused with two other large spotted cats, the cheetah and the jaguar. However, the patterns of spots in each are different: the cheetah has simple spots, evenly spread; the jaguar has small spots inside the polygonal rosettes; while the leopard normally has rounder, smaller rosettes than those of the jaguar. The leopard is larger and much more muscular than the cheetah, but slightly smaller and more lightly built than the jaguar. Thus TSL confused the spot patterns. The spots on the cat in TSL, does not have exactly as polygonal as the rosettes like earth Jaguar, instead they are bit rounder like a leopard's, but they are also a bit larger than a a real leopard's spots. Elements of the rosettes appear to be a mix of a bit of the shape and size of spots of jaguar, but rounder like that of a leopard. In anycase it really doesn't match up with the spot pattern in KQ6 Enhanced. *The forest behind the druid's village is known as Mist Forest, in official sources it is known as the Druid's Woods. Green Isles seas *According to information in TSL, it is possible to swim in portions of the seas around Green Isles. Alexander is said to have swim at the beach on the Isle of the Crown, and Graham swims near the beach on Isle of the Sacred Mountain. In KQ6 material it was repeatedly mentioned that it is impossible to swim around the islands, that the undercurrents and riptides will pull people out to sea where they drown. *Graham is able to swim to a point along the edge of the Isalnd of the Sacred Mountain in deep water. This is a bit inconsistent with KQ6, in which Alexander would attempt to wade out into the water, and the currents and undertow would ferociously tug at his legs (once he reached the water up to his hips), and pull him out to sea, and then under.56. In official lore it is impossible to swim in the waters surrounding the islands due to the eddies, whirlpools, and currents. * In TSL, Edgar mentions that Alexander swims in the sea around the islands. This is a contradictino to KQ6 which states that the waters are too treacherous to swim in due to the undertow and currents. Alexander and Manannan *Alexander is not willing to speak of his time as a slave. In the companion, he was quite open about all the details when interviewed by Derek Karlavaegen for various periodicals in Daventry, and his own books, see Prince Alexander's Own Story!: Exclusive Interview. In other spinoff material such as the KQ6 Hintbook also suggest that time was common knowledge to most people in Daventry. *Alexander never returned to Llewdor following his escape. In Companion (and some versions of Four Winds (later edited)) it says he returned briefly shortly before traveling to the Green Isles. *In TSL, Manannan never had plans to kill Alexander, but instead prep him for an upcoming prophecy, and possibly make him join the Black Cloaks. In KQ3, and other official sources Manannan infact had planned to kill Alexander on his eighteenth birthday, and replace him with a new slave. This is mentioned in the narration of KQ3, and is the bad ending, if you make too many mistakes in the game. The fact is mentioned in later official manuals and summaries and ingame references. *Manannan is Alexander's grandfather, and Mordack is his great uncle. In official lore, Alexander had no relation. Lord of the Dead and Persephone In TSL, he is married to Persephone for aeons. In official lore Samhain has been mateless and without companionship for aeons since the time he became Death. In KQ lore, if Persephone exists she would likely be the wife of Pluto the ruler of Hades rather than Samhain (there are multiple lords of Death in KQ lore). Lolotte and Edgar According to KQ4, Lolotte explains her reason for obtaining the chest was; "I want to have Pandora's Box. It is said that whoever owns it would be in possession of the purist evil.""With the power and evil of Pandora's Box, I would be UNSTOPPABLE!" The game also states that the box was filled with "terrible demons". In TSL, the box contains Shadows including Shadrack, and that the society wants the box in order to free Shadrack. TSL claims that Lolotte loved Edgar. However, a large part of KQ4's plot is that Lolotte is incapable of love, and it is actually poison to her. Saladin In TSL, the statue in the upstair hallway is a statue of one of Saladin's relatives. In official lore it is a statue of Saladin. Shadrack In TSL Shadrack is the leader of the Black Cloaks, appears to be a powerful Shadow sealed away inside of Pandora's box. He can only manifest himself for short periods of time, and then only for important matters. In official lore he is only a 'brother' and not necessarily the leader. He treats Abdul Alhazred as his equal. He has had enough free time to play chess with Mordack, and he has a physical and peculiar interest in the body of Cassima, suggesting he may be a necromancer. He wanted her body sent to him (which if he was living in a box would be particularly difficult to do). In KQ6, Alhazred mentions that he had thought of sending Cassima to Shadrack, but thought better of it, lest he end up like Mordack. All these clues suggest he is just another member of the society, and exists on the physical plane like Mordack or Alhazred. If Shadrack is sealed away in Pandora's Box, which was hidden away so that not even the Black Cloak society knows where it is, Alhazred would never have been able to send Cassima to him, had he chosen to. Gatekeeper The Key Master appears in the Four Winds, however he was referred to as the 'Gatekeeper'. However, the Gatekeeper is actually the guard with the sword and wears the helmet, and accepts the tickets and defends the gate itself, the Door Master. Pandora's Box In TSL Lolotte is a member of the BCS tasked with finding Pandora's Box and turn it over to other members of the Society to release the Shadows monsters trapped inside. The story of Pandora's Box and its creation differs from that in official lore. In official lore the box was originally a jar created by Zeus, and given to Pandora, the wife of the brother of Prometheus, in order to take revenge on Prometheus for stealing sacred fire. Pandora opened the box releasing all the evil contained inside (hate, malice, etc), but closed it before hope could escape. However, it still contained some of the evil it once contained. In time the jar took on the shape of a box. Lolotte wanted the box so she could access the evil it contained. With the powers she would not only be able to control Tamir, but the entire world. In the game of KQ4, Lolotte explains her reason for obtaining the chest was; "I want to have Pandora's Box. It is said that whoever owns it would be in possession of the purist evil.""With the power and evil of Pandora's Box, I would be UNSTOPPABLE!" The game also states that the box was filled with "terrible demons". In KQ4 her hunt for the box is very much for personal power, in TSL it appears she hunted it for the gain of the entire society. Cataclysm The The Silver Lining Timeline assumed that the cataclysm in KQ8 only affected Daventry, and not any of the surrounding kingdoms. It did not directly affect the Land of the Green Isles. Princess Rosella was able to travel to the Lands of the Green Isles, distressed about the news of the cataclysm in Daventry. King Alexander attempted to lead an expedition to save his father but failed, forced to retreat back to his lands. It is stated in Mask of Eternity that the cataclysm actually affected the entire world. Graham In TSL, Graham claims to have not shown any "magical ability" before. Yet, in in the official games, in KQ5, Graham uses Iconomancy, the magic without words. In the disk based version of KQ5 he also cast a few additional spells in order to reach his family. Leo Leo has a completely different meaning in TSL and in MOE. Mother Nature/Ceres In TSL Mother Nature and Ceres are one an the same being. In official lore they appear to be different characters. The Ferry and Hassan *According to TSL the Island Queen was repaired some time after KQ6, and the wedding. The Silver Lining's account of the Island Queen is actually in conflict with the facts presented in the King's Quest 6, which states that the ferry was repaired and put back into service shortly before the wedding (as seen in the best ending of the game). This fact was also mentioned in the The King's Quest Companion. *In TSL, Hassan acts like gold coins are not enough book passage, and wants to be payed often. In KQ6, it is suggested that if ferry was running, that a single copper coin would have been enough for the fare between the islands (if Alexander offers his copper Daventry coin to the Ferryman). According to the King's Quest companion the Ferry belongs to the Crown, and is funded by the crown, and thus any business transactions through the Ferry would likely return back to the Crown. *The docks have been put back into service again. Hassan had turned the ferry service into a formal business, and charges passengers for the ride (apparently cheating them, since the fare was said to be a 'copper coin' in KQ6). A ticket booth stands near the docks, and a light house can be seen off in the distance. In the Companion, its suggested that the Crown funds the ferry. *The Ferry has been fixed by Shamir long after Alexander's wedding, and is running between the islands again. It no longer appears to be owned or supported by the Castle of the Crown, and has become a formal business. According to KQ6 it was repaired before the wedding. Dracula In the backstory for TSL its suggested that the King of Kolyma hunted down and exterminated all the vampires in Kolyma except for Dracula. In the official lore, Dracula's "Children of Darkness" were still around surviving Dracula's own 'death', and continued to terrorize the land. In KQ2 one of these Vampires, perhaps even Dracula himself actually survived to be at Graham's wedding. Ranger In TSL a Ranger (unofficial) is something very different, than what Ranger is in official lore. In official lore Graham wears the uniform of a Ranger. Shamir Shamazel *In TSL, Shamir's eyes do not flash gold, as they do in KQ6. This was one Shamir's major traits, and was a major part of his plot in the game.. Valanice, Cedric, and Coignice *In TSL, Manannan is Valanice's father, and Cedric and Coignice are her adoptive father and mother. In official sources, Cedric was actually Valanice's biological father, and Coignice was her biological mother. *It seems to be suggested that Valanice loved her real father, and apparently dabbled in the Black Cloak's rites herself, though she apparently never did anything 'evil' (she was quite aware of what they were capable of). But they later wiped her memory of everything from that period of time (planting other memories instead). *Valanice was the last shred of 'good' to come out of Manannan. *Valanice receive the Ruby Crown from Graham, rather than the Sapphire Tiara as a wedding gift. *Almost everything Graham thought he knew about Valanice, and was told by the Magic Mirror, apparently wasn't true. Hagatha wasn't specifically the one who kidnapped Valanice (it was more Manannan's doing), and it wasn't over her beauty. Valanice apparently isn't originally from Kolyman heritage (she has blood ties to the Dryad/Druids of the Isle of Mist and Manannan himself), though she apparently lived their for a while with Prince Cedric (it is yet unclear how she began living with Cedric). The fact that Valanice was trapped in the enchanted realm, was actually a setup by Mananannan and Shadrack in order to get them to create a child so Manannan could kidnap him, and train him in the Dark Arts. It seems that the image and messages he received in the Magic Mirror were planted there by the Society of the Black Cloak in order to convince Graham to journey to Kolyma and "rescue" Valanice. This turns almost everything in KQ2 story upside down, and turns the magic mirror, an object that is supposed to "always tell the truth" into something that can be manipulated by outside influence. Daventry Coin In TSL it is said that the Daventry Coin is a newer edition of the Daventry gold coins. Despite his protests an edition of the coin with Graham's face on it, was released recently to accompany the old ones displaying the face of King Edward his predecessor. Infact, Graham's face had already appeared on the Copper coin from KQ6. Village of the Crown The game's version of the village include two town squares (in contrast to official lore's single village square), the "main square" in TSL, and the old western Market square. In KQ6, vegetation grows where the road is located in TSL. One can see in the background of TSL that it's a pretty expansive place, with main buildings going off into the distance. In TSL the village is pretty expansive, with buildings going up into the mountain sides. In official lore, it was said to be a rather small village, in the Guidebook, and that a single road, passes through the village, in the King's Quest Companion. The single road, Ferry Road passes through the town's single village square and into residential section, and it is said that are onl a few small dirt paths in the town (you only get to see a little into the residential section through an arch, and the last house of the section before the road turns south to the Docks). Derek Karlavaegen's map for the village portrays only the three buildings of the Shop/Market district. Those are the only buildings that can be seen from the Crossroads. Ali's Books *The shelves in Ali's Books in The Silver Lining do not match up with the shelves in KQ6. Many of the topics are out of order, or contain topics not included in the shelves in the original game. *The purpose of the shield on the wall, appears to be different. Pawn Shoppe *Most of the merchandise has changed now includes kQ7 and KQ8 references. *the Madk of Eternity is said to be kept in Castle Daventry in MOE it must be kept in in the Mask's sanctum to prevent the destruction of the world. Category:Series comparisons Category:TSL